naturalselectionfandomcom-20200216-history
Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 161
Released January 11, 2011 - [http://www.unknownworlds.com/ns2/news/2011/1/ns2_build_161_released Official Blog Post] Changelog Gameplay * Changed marine and alien spawn timing (marines take 10 seconds to spawn at IP, eggs take 9 seconds) * Tightened rifle cone of fire from 4 degrees to 3 degrees to make it feel more like NS1 * Added the ability to drop weapons as a Marine (weapon pickup will be in a future patch) * Fixed armor bug which was causing marines to be killed in 2 bites instead of 3 (thanks Harimaru) Technical * Rewrote Marine Commander UI (now all Lua, not Flash) for massively improved frame rate for the Marine Commander! * Changed Marines to put away their weapon when building * Added data-driven effect system for artists (EffectManager.lua and *Effects.lua) * Fixed timeout when creating a local server * Fixed crash when Lua code performed an invalid operation * Fixed the alien tech tree so the Whips have the proper prerequisites melee 1 > melee 2 > melee 3 (thanks Enceladus) * Fixed observatory buttons to not be active until the observatory is built (thanks Enceladus) * Fixed Crag upgrade menu not having a back button (thanks Enceladus) * Fixed Skulk leap prediction issues * Flamethrower look-up/look-down 3rd person animations fixed * Fixed texture lock in the Editor * Fixed bug where a WebRequest response was limited to 8192 characters * Fixed exploit where an embryo would slide if the alien was moving prior to gestating * Fixed bug where looking straight up and moving forwards would cause the player to move backwards * Fixed bug where looking straight down and firing the pistol would cause the view to flip * Fixed Alien "structure under attack" alerts not properly displaying * Fixed bug where Aliens could use the Armory * Fixed bug where Special Edition black armor didn't show up in the ready room * Fixed Distress Beacon not working * Fixed prediction issues with weapon unholstering * Fixed bug where a Marine could obtain all of the weapons simultaneously * Fixed commander tool tips not displaying the proper resource requirements (carbon, plasma, etc.) * Fixed bug where the bots wouldn't use the current target's location to move/aim * Fixed bug where bots would stop acting after they had killed their target * Fixed bug where "create" command created 2 entities instead of 1 * Fixed bug where aliens could escape the map or get stuck in walls while evolving * Fixed bug where clicking with Commander ghost selected the unit underneath (meaning you can support with med/ammo much easier now) * Fixed Sentries not being able to see targets very close to it (now "sees" out of the camera on the model) * Fixed bug where infantry portal wouldn't wait full spawn time before spawning players * Added drawing commander buttons in red when they are available but you don't have enough resources * Added culling of lights when they have zero intensity (optimizes bullet impact effects) * Added flashlight key binding (thanks Enceladus) * Added support for joining a friend's game through the Steam UI * Added the ability to get a player's Steam ID in script * Added a parasite indicator on the Marine HUD * Increased the brightness of the flashlight * Changed the master server query port to be port+1 instead of being hard-coded to 27016 * Changed the names of parasited team-mates to be drawn in yellow in the HUD * Added new alien and marine blood effects Assets * New marine expansion room on ns2_tram category:Patches